Angiris: Lenedial's Side Stories
by Teru Kisuke
Summary: This is an accompanying document to the story Angiris (the main character is Lenedial in that story.) Herein lies the chapters I cannot keep in the original story, but will keep here for those who would still like to read. For those people who have not read my other works, please read Angiris in my profile first before you have read these chapters! Thank you! :)
1. April Fools Chapter 2017

Hello everyone! I have moved the 2017 April Fools chapter to this document and henceforth all chapters I can't keep in the main story, Angiris, I will include here. Be sure to follow this story because I might drop little side stories at random. P: Plus all additional chapters may end up being dropped here. Unlike Angiris though, these Side Stories will not/may not have continuity between them like in the main story. Moreso just randomness if I see fit, or little snippets to tide people over between chapters if I find the time.

Oh, and I may take suggestions on what to write, so be sure to leave suggestions in a review! Maybe I'll write dialogue between Mephisto and Auriel, or Andarius could go skydiving. Random silliness like that. P: (However, I will **NOT** be writing inappropriate things such as "sexy time" or things along the line of dirty jokes! The first one would be inappropriate, although there are some exceptions I could do which straddle that line such as sexy apparel or someone embarrassed while nude, those are fun, and the second one I don't think I could keep a straight face while writing it. P:) In fact, I could do more frequent OC interactions if you guys wish. Just short and sweet stuff. As long as you keep my feelings in mind with what you recommend, so no killing off characters for malicious intentions (example: "I hate Lenedial so I want you to kill her off!"), but if it's just a what-if to see how people would react if she died, heck yeah let's write some drama!

Okay, ruleset aside, have fun with this extra freedom~ ;)

 **If you have not read my story named Angiris on my Fanfiction account, PLEASE read that first if you haven't done so or else you will be confused! Thank you!**

* * *

 **April Fools Chapter 26 - Ominous and Romantic Dreams**

I had fallen asleep and could not help but fall into the world of dreams. It has been a while since I had a dream… In fact, it has been a while since I've had a dream at all. They were mystifying things, often seemingly with no sense to them. However, Itherael often tells me they could be visions to prepare us for the future. Whatever that meant.

I found myself dreaming I was on the battlefield. There were soldiers left and right on war torn lands. Angels and demons fought for dominance here. It was a terrifying picture. The earth ruptured, fire rained from the sky. The angels looked up in terror and were crushed under meteors. The demons then marched over their fallen bodies. They would reach the encampment next.

Looming over everything was a demon on a ledge, but I could only see their shadow. They were… They were…

…

I had difficulty placing their features. It was too dark, too nightmarish and chaotic. But they alone stood above the masses. They peered over the corpses of endless angels. This was the end of the Eternal Conflict. They had won. It wouldn't be long before they shred through what was left of the resistance in the encampments. The wounded soldiers could do no harm against the strength of healthy demons. Medic angels like myself stood no chance. We would all be obliterated. This is the end.

The figure then moved, preparing to move away from the cliff. However, they did something I would never forget.

They turned with their glowing eyes, and looked at me.

I sat up abruptly, gasping.

I let out a shaky sigh, then held my head. The demons I did not wish to face one day. I realized sweat was dripping from my brow. That would not do. I was too shaken from the dream and needed to calm down. So, I did some breathing exercises, making sure to take it all in. Once I calmed myself, I realized something.

" _Do not breathe from your chest. Breathe from your stomach."_

"Huh?" I knew that voice. I looked around wildly, then looked up. It was none other than the Archangel of Wisdom there, Malthael. But what was he doing here? And where was Imperius? I searched the room some more. That's when I realized the Archangel of Valor was not here, and I was somewhere else than where I had fallen asleep. I had been lying upon a mat in Malthael's office, and he was sitting at his desk.

"Malthael? What are you doing here?" Then, I paused and realized the implications of my question. Actually, it made sense he was here; it was his own OFFICE. The proper question to ask was: "Why am _I_ here?!"

" _..."_ With his fingers interlaced, his hood turned to face me. I always felt a chill down my spine when he did that. The thought of the blackness of his hood trained solely on me threatened to suck me into its depths. I am aware that every angel's hood and helmet held a darkness, but none were so deep as his, and it frightened me, at least a little. But then he spoke, and my fear was replaced with confusion. " _...I assume you do not remember."_

"Remember?" I muttered. Remember what? Was I so tired that I did not remember I was transported here? For what reason did this occur? I looked down at my body and just realized what I was wearing. It was a thin dress, and it hardly managed to cover me. I blushed, hiding my frame shamefully with the sheets. I would never get used to wearing fine cloth.

" _Do you need me to remind you?"_ he asked ominously.

No.

Maybe.

Okay, yes.

"Umm, that would certainly help me remember what the circumstances are…" Did the encampment become compromised, so we retreated back to the Heavens? Did Imperius entrust me with Malthael while he covered our escape, thus explaining why I was with him? Was Imperius alright? I toyed with my sleeves fretfully. I could not help but worry. My curiosity was getting the best of me. What had happened, and why did I not remember?

Was the dream real?

No, it couldn't possibly be. Malthael was here, and he was alright… which meant the angels have not lost the Eternal Conflict. That left me some hope. But that still did not mean we had an advantage if we were here. Ugh, I was being driven mad. Curse this curiosity of mine.

After my response, Malthael moved closer to me. I watched him warily, wondering what he was doing. Was he going to touch my wings again? They instinctively curled against my back, doing their best to hide. But they were no match against the likes of him. I prepared myself for the inevitable.

However, instead of having my wings fondled, I was taken by surprise. He grabbed me and hoisted me onto his lap. Even when sitting, he loomed over me. But, though I was surprised, I found myself understanding his actions. Why bother to feel them from over there when he could hold me in comfort while doing so? This time he really would do it. I prepared myself for the sensitive sensations born from his grabby hands, preemptively biting my lip. I would get used to it eventually; I just had to brace myself. But I found that he, once again, managed to trick me. He did something I could never have foreseen.

His fingers grasped my chin… and then he leaned forward and kissed me.

He kissed me.

He _kissed me!_

I was so in shock that I found I could not move. His arm encircled me tightly to ensure I could not escape. I thought he would take this opportunity to fondle my wings, but he didn't. He never so much as came close to touching them, rather preferring to clutch my lower back. Our one-sided kiss continued. His lips, though they were cold, held some kind of allure to fix me in place, like a siren within the depths of the abyss. They tugged at my soft skin, prompting me to reciprocate but I never did. I did not know what was happening. I was, to put it simply, paralyzed. I was becoming breathless, but he kept his tight hold on me.

Why was he kissing me?! He did not dare take an interest in me personally, but now he wished to get intimate?!

Finally I mustered the common sense to push hard against his chest. We broke away from each other. I could feel myself gasping as I regained some air. He then let go of me, and so I tumbled off of his lap and onto the hard cold floor. "OOF!" I scampered backwards like a crab to get some distance between us. However, I found I could not find the words to chastise him. Even he, as an Archangel, had limits to what liberties he could take! ESPECIALLY with my mouth!

Wordlessly, he swiped his wrist across where his mouth would be. He was the one who initiated the kiss in the first place, yet he was treating the situation as if he were cleaning up after something someone did to him! The _nerve_ he had! His voice then broke the silence, and he responded calmly with, " _Now do you remember?"_

What?! "Wh—I—You can't just—This is unfair!" He left me so puzzled I could not even disguise the confused uptight anger in my voice. Yet I still could not form a coherent sentence. Had what happened really happened?!

He resumed his position of linking his fingers in front of his face again. " _Judging by the startled demeanor in which you woke, you had a dream filled with conflict. Nonsense. That is not your role."_

"Then what _is?!"_ I hissed. Being kissed by him for his research?! Was he testing my responses now?! Seeing how my wings flicker when he does things like that?! Or was he starting to suspect not just my wings were peculiar but me as a person? Things just didn't make sense! I couldn't get in his head!

" _As a member of the Angiris Council, I have been assigned to take your hand in holy matrimony and make sure you, as the Courier, refill the Arch with light."_

 _WHAT?!_ Was I some kind of priestess now?! My head was reeling. I needed to sit down. My body sunk onto the mat and I clutched my head, mumbling, "What? What is happening? Why do _I_ have to do it? Isn't there someone else?"

" _Your wings are the missing key. Your light is a different light; it resonates with the Arch. My researchers have deemed as much and they have noticed a pattern. The Arch's light has decreased in intensity since your creation."_

"Isn't that, well, a bad thing?"

" _Yes, but we believe your intervention could increase the intensity beyond where it once was and turn the Eternal Conflict in our favor. But it will require preparation for the ritual. You must become stronger than you are now."_

I decided to just take all of this in stride for the time being. Stay calm, Lenedial. Go with it all for now. "Is that why you were chosen to partake in 'holy matrimony' with me?"

" _That is correct. You will need a partner to assist in amplifying the light within your body."_

"..." I mulled this information over, then asked, "But why must it be you?"

" _The Archangels have the strongest connection to the Arch. Naturally, an Archangel is the best decision for a partner."_

"But this still comes back to the question of why it must be you." Don't get me wrong; I'm sure he was quite a catch under that hood of his, and he was a surprisingly good kisser. Not that I've ever kissed anyone before, seeing as public displays of affection were frowned upon in our society. (If I were to delve into that topic in detail, we would be here for hours, but to put it simply, intimate acts reminded angels too much of demons. Perhaps that is partly why Inarius received a punishment as harsh as he did. Besides the whole "stealing the Worldstone for a demoness," of course.) But I got the feeling he was trying to monopolize me for his research.

" _..."_ He twisted his chair away from facing me and scowled. It was evident in his voice when he next spoke. " _...You are correct when you imply it does not have to be me. But I propose myself as the best choice."_ He stood from his seat, then marched over to me. The corners of my mouth tugged downwards into a frown and I came to my own feet and stumbled backwards to get away from him. But his long strides outmatched my own, and he seized my wrist. His clawed fingers reached up and stroked my cheek. I shuddered. They were cold, but his gesture was calm… gentle. I did not get the air he was trying to be intimidating, but to prove his sincerity. " _...Think my offer over… Before it's too late."_ He left it at that and let me go.

I was left stunned. But before I could even register what just happened, the doors to Malthael's office suddenly slammed wide open. It must have taken a lot of force to bust those doors open. I wondered who it could be, so I whirled around.

It was Andarius, and he was accompanied by Serenity as well as Archangel Itherael and Auriel. He was the most prominent, though; the scribe marched right into his office with purpose. What was he doing here? Along with everyone else, at that? I glanced at Malthael, but he had already turned his back to them. He never was welcoming of visitors… So, I did the speaking for him. "Andarius? What is going on?"

He walked up to me, then stopped, his back straight. But he did not pull out his scroll and write anything. It was strange. He just stood there. But, meanwhile, I heard an unfamiliar voice, and it startled me. "Archangel Malthael! What is the meaning of this?"

I looked around wildly. Who said that?! I couldn't see anyone other than those I already knew. Were they hiding? "E-Excuse me? Who is there?"

"What do you mean, 'Who is there'?! Are you blind as a bat demon?!"

What? I was so terribly confused. "Pardon me, I seem to have a headache today… Who is speaking?"

Andarius was the one who placed his hands on his hips. He could have whipped out his scroll and explained to me who the new arrival was, but he just stood there. Maybe he was just letting me figure it out on my own. He _was_ an angel of Wisdom, after all. But the words I heard next took me off guard. "Blimey… You must have hit your scatterbrained head, too. _I'M_ the one talking! Me! The one and only Andarius!"

I balked. "You can talk?!" I thought he was mute all this time!

"OF COURSE I can bloody damn well talk! In fact, I'm going to give this man a _bloody piece of my damn mind!"_

Okay, I need to sit. I slumped upon the mat again in case I decided to faint.

Serenity stepped forward to scold the now-able-to-speak Andarius. "Andarius, sir, please watch your language…"

"Bloody Hell, woman! I will display my language as I please!"

I didn't know Andarius could be so… abrupt, with his speech. Or so angry for that matter. Maybe having not talked for so long left him with some pent-up anger, and he was letting it all out now. I suppose I could understand where he was coming from, but even so. It was still very shocking.

Meanwhile, Itherael and Auriel were muttering amongst themselves. They were… strangely close. Closer than I had ever seen them standing before, really. Itherael was always the shy type even though he liked Auriel very much. But if he was finally getting over his shyness to interact with her, then good for him.

I walked over to them, rubbing my arms. "Itherael, Auriel, what is this about?"

At this point, Itherael now had his arms around Auriel's waist from behind. He spoke up with his head upon her shoulder. "We are here to check upon you to see if you have deliberately chosen Malthael or if you still need more time."

Auriel nodded in agreement. "There is no rush though, Lenedial." The woman then leaned up and nuzzled her cheek against Itherael's. "After all, choosing a partner is a serious decision. You do not want to make the wrong choice."

I stared at them as if they had both grown a second head. "Uh huh…" I mean, I had been rooting for them, but I did not know they would get together so quickly. It was strange to see them so… open, about it. Especially with our culture.

I glanced back at Malthael. So far he was just sitting there, pondering on everything. In all honesty, so was I.

My head was reeling. I realized I should go.

"I… I don't feel very well." I stumbled past the surprised Itherael and Auriel while Andarius bickered with Malthael for stealing me away. No doubt he was annoyed because they didn't know where I was. But I didn't want to be around anyone for the time being. I needed to be alone.

I left Malthael's domain and stumbled towards the Halls of Valor. I know Imperius was short of temper and his judgement wasn't always the clearest, but I needed to know his take on all of this. So I gravitated towards where I felt I could find him.

I arrived in a small room with weapons and armor mounted on the wall. I collapsed upon the nearby chair, waiting for his return. I missed him. I needed to know what was going on, for real…

The door opened, and in came someone who I knew very well. It was the Archangel of Valor himself, Imperius.

He looked down at me. He was garbed in his full armor. He came forward, placing his spear upon the nearby table, then spoke while not facing me. "What brings you here?"

I was curled up in his chair, looking up at him. It was difficult to find my words, but I spoke up and said, "I-I just wanted someone I knew I could talk to…"

He audibly snorted, plucking at the straps of his armor. "When did you ever confide to me about anything?"

"W-Well… I am now."

"..." He grunted and slipped his gloves off. They thudded upon the table. I looked them over. They were so big, I would probably struggle to hold my hands up if I slipped those things on. In fact, they would probably be impossible to fit on my fingers. They would bend and break my delicate hands. "Hmph. What is it?"

"Apparently I'm to be some kind of battery for the Arch, but I don't think I'm ready to choose anyone."

He scoffed while he loosened his breastplate. " _That's_ what you're worried about? I swear, you are as daft as ever, Angel."

I puffed my cheeks out. "Don't scoff at me! This is important! My life is going to be dedicated to a task I did not expect to have responsibility for!"

"Che. I'm just saying you're a fool for not knowing the answer." He managed to peel off his breastplate without taking off his helmet, slipping it over his head. His wings flared, and his muscular torso was laid bare. His body was likely tired from a long day of battle, for I could see some sweat.

I couldn't help but stare. Curse my feminine instincts. "I don't know what you mean."

He made a dismissive gesture at me. "Get out of my chair."

Disgruntled, I shakily came to my feet. It _was_ his private quarters, after all. I had no right to take up his chair.

He sunk into it. However, he managed to take me by surprise. He grasped my wrist, then tugged me forward so I tumbled into his lap. His voice purred. "I'm surprised you hadn't realized sooner. You've always been mine…"

My cheeks flared an intense red. We were so close now. And closer… and closer…

Aaaaaaaand then I suddenly woke up. I sat up abruptly, gasping. I was back in the medic tents in the encampment. It had all been a dream. A very weird dream...

Beside me, the lump known as Imperius grumbled and rolled over, his back to me now. "Ugh, shut up… Trying to get my last moments of rest here and you're making a ruckus."

I frowned, then laid back down again, my back to him. Well, so much for that. He didn't have a romantic bone in his body. I would have to deal with that realization, so I willed myself to sleep. Ugh, what a dream...


	2. Love and Hatred

Hello again! Here I return with a new side story! This was one of my example ideas for little side stories I could do featuring Auriel and Mephisto sharing dialogue. I had an opportunity to write during a long car ride, so I took it~ I hope you enjoy! This concept was actually VERY experimental with me because it features a character I have no prior experience writing for. I hope it proves interesting nonetheless.

 **Guest:** "Did I hear right about a Mephisto/Auriel dialogue? XD"

Indeed you did, dear reader! P: This chapter will be a gift to my first reviewer~ Thank you very much for reviewing~ ;)

* * *

 **Love and Hatred**

Auriel grimaced when she became separated from her comrades within the battlefields. These caverns extended throughout the valley, and she managed to become separated far. The cave-in blocked her only escape to the skies. The rest she would have to manage on foot. Hopefully her comrades weren't far behind. However, though the council's greatest strength was their unity, she was nowhere defenseless by herself. She grasped her cord of Al'maiesh as if they were whips. Whoever dared face her within these caverns… she would pray for.

Her wanderings brought her into a large circular room. Something wasn't right. The rest of the caverns twisted and intertwined at various angles and degrees, but this room here appeared to be created unnaturally. Yet, there was no furniture, only its irregularly round shape.

" _I see the hopeful one has drifted from her flock."_

Auriel whipped around, hearing a voice. "Who is there?! Show yourself!" The female Archangel felt on edge. Somehow, that voice was demonic, but it was also very familiar… And, if it was, then she had not heard that voice in a very, very long time…

The voice appeared behind her. It jeered, " _You are not overcome with despair yet, are you?"_

Auriel whirled around yet again. She held her cord defensively, prepared to defend herself. However, suddenly, she froze, and the edges of her cord dropped, fluttering to the ground. She fought to maintain her composure. If her eyes were visible, they would have been wide. Stuttering, she called into the darkness. "N...No… It cannot be…!"

Red eyes appeared within the darkness, and a towering form shambled forth. They floated, always remaining upon the edge of the shadows with what little light there was. Large horns projected from their skull, while the rest of their body twisted and swayed. The bones were shown proudly; skin rarely covered their form. After all, it was a testament to _his_ identity… The one and only Lord of Hatred, Mephisto.

His glowing eyes within the darkness sparked briefly like gleaming coals, then settled. " _Surprised to see me, are you not? And after all I did to help your kind… To help_ you _..."_

Auriel stood her ground. She would not be fooled by his words. "You betrayed our pact. You raised Diablo and summoned your forces of Hell. And then the Nephalem defeated you, destroying your soulstone upon the Hellforge." She peered quizzically at his silhouette within the darkness. "With that said… How are you here, within the battlefields of Pandemonium?"

When he turned his head to face her, she got the first sight of his garish features. Signified by the rest of his body, his facial features were skeletal in appearance. His skull was vertically tall… And, as skulls tended to be, he always seemed to be grinning. But, at the angel's question, his glowing crimson eyes narrowed… and the corners of his grin cracked wider. " _Ah, yes, that. You did not seriously believe me to die, did you?"_

"..." He was right. Destroying their soulstones does not necessarily kill them. It may banish them for a short period, but they were always destined to return… Thus was the Eternal Conflict. She gripped her cord tightly. There was no way to win, only to continuously fight until nothing was left.

Luckily, the Greater Evil she faced now was Mephisto, and not Diablo nor Baal. Mephisto was always the most intelligent of the three. He would even go so far as to negotiate with angels if he would benefit from it… Alas, that was not to say he was entirely different. He was one of the three Greater Evils for a reason. She would not let down her guard.

"The rest of the council is nearby," Auriel reasoned. "They will be here any minute."

The Archdemon snickered, then spread his four arms wide. " _Then allow me to keep you…_ company."

"And why would you do that?" the female Archangel responded seriously. If he held ulterior motives, then she would have none of it.

Mephisto was silent for a moment. Then, he emerged from the shadows. Auriel's first instinct was to back away. However, somehow, she got the feeling he was not going to do anything… At least, nothing harmful.

" _My hatred of all living things knows no bounds. You are thus aware the things I hate most in this world are angels."_ He drifted, then, suddenly, he leaned closer. If the demon could see her features, their eyes would have met. " _However… I happen to hate you_ _ **less**_ _."_

Despite their close proximity, the female angel stood defiantly. "You should know more than all others of your kind I would _never_ affiliate myself with a demon… especially those of your ilk."

The male demon chuckled. One of his skeletal arms reached for her hood. " _How cold… Yet, another of your 'ilk' decided to run off with my daughter. Who is to say you would not decide to commit the same?"_

Her fists tightened upon Al'Maiesh. Smoothly, she dodged his advances. "Because I am an Archangel. I have responsibilities, allegiances… and, above all else, I have standards."

The male demon lowered his arm. " _You, who are the kindest of all angels, have always had that sharp tongue when you had need of it. How… charming."_

"How would you know if something is charming?" Auriel shot back. "You, who hate all others?"

His eyes narrowed, but his grin was still present. It was undecipherable what expression he held due to his unfaltering grin. However, he explained himself. " _You seem to have forgotten."_

"Forgotten what?"

" _Who am I?"_

Though she was patient in the Heavens, she would not be patient with him. "I do remember… Mephisto, Lord of Hatred."

Mephisto raised his four arms again. His upper arms formed an X… and his two remaining hands created a heart. However, the heart looked unnatural given his long and gnarled fingers. " _I am the Lord of Hatred. I despise all things…"_ He paused, his crimson eyes narrowing. His grin did not reach them. " _Yes, even myself… I hate myself and my brothers with a passion. However, I simply hate you angels more than I would ever those of my own kind."_ His burning gaze met her hood again. " _But, in knowing Hatred, there are other things I have been created to understand. For the most part, I have known Hatred, along with Destruction and Terror. However… I have also come to know its opposite, which is 'Love.'"_

Auriel scoffed. "What do _you_ know of love?!"

His grin deepened. " _Are you aware of what I have done upon Sanctuary?"_

Her frown within her hood deepened. "Do you refer to the Triune?" He, along with his two brothers, had created a cult upon Sanctuary's soil. The three beings to be worshipped were those whose titles were opposite of the Greater Evils… There was Dialon, the "Spirit of Determination." Then there was Bala, the "Spirit of Creation." And, finally… there was Mefis, the "Spirit of Love."

" _So you do remember."_ The demon raised the hands forming a heart higher. From her vantage point, the heart overlapped the X. " _It was my idea to create personas for my brothers and I. We would make a convincing religion and overtake the world of Sanctuary for our own gain… But, that did not come to be."_ The hands forming the X lowered so only the heart remained. " _In any case, how did you think my performance was so convincing?"_

She did not have an answer for him. Demons were always cunning. They would do anything, including trickery, if it meant getting their way.

He enjoyed her silence. So much so where he answered gleefully, " _Yes; it is because I too have experienced love."_

Auriel did her best to keep herself composed. She had little interest in the love life of the Lord of Hatred. "So have I… And yet, I would never have a tryst with a demon… Especially you."

" _Oh?"_ His features contorted. His grin widened, the corners raising enough to cause his glowing eyes to crease. " _You angels are not as open as demons on the matter of 'love.' Why, you may even forbid it."_ He leaned closer. She stepped backwards this time, her large violet wings flattening against her back. " _So, I redirect the question back at you. What do_ _ **you**_ _know of love?"_

She found she could not answer him. Not that she should, but even if she wished to, she found she was unable to. What _did_ she know of love? Yes, she felt "love" for her brothers and those who served under her… But, there was a love far beyond even that. It was a love for a significant other, something she had been longing for. Her grip upon her cord slacked. Why did she feel this way? What was this doubt?

" _Who is it?"_ Mephisto pried with interest. " _Is it Tyrael?"_ He circled around her, appearing at her other side. " _Imperius? Malthael?"_ The demon appeared in front of her, looming now. " _Or is it… someone else?"_

She pressed her lips into a thin line. She would not answer him. "All I know… is that 'someone' would **never** be _you._ "

He chuckled darkly. " _Ah, the sharp tongue… It returns. How delightful."_ He delighted whenever she turned spiteful. It reminded him of himself, so filled with hatred.

She quickly tried to recompose herself. This was what he wanted. He wanted her to lose her temper with him and thus lose herself to hatred. She drew Al'maiesh tighter around herself. Then, as calmly as she could manage, she began to state, "I would _never—"_

"AURIEL?!"

The female Archangel whirled around at the sound of her name. It was an echo from a corridor of the caverns. She called back to them, "I AM HERE!"

Mephisto allowed them their rendezvous. His grin tightened. He could only hear one individual approaching. His many fingers tapped together. This development was growing interesting. Perhaps he would discover the answer to one of his previous questions.

Heavy footfalls echoed closer to the room they lied within. Then, an angel burst through. Their wings were spread wildly, runesword drawn and gray robes flowing behind them. It was none other than the Archangel of Fate, Itherael, who came to the lady's rescue.

Predictably, Itherael tensed and raised his sword against the Lord of Hatred. Unlike Auriel, he held a better hold over his emotions. And yet, they did guide him now in this moment. He disappeared, then reappeared between Auriel and Mephisto, raising his runesword protectively. "Step away from Archangel Auriel," he ordered.

Mephisto's grin cracked more. The corners threatened to split his mouth even wider. " _What is this I see here?"_

Itherael's voice spoke calmly in place of Auriel's. "I would ask you the same." His sword never lowered, though.

The demon leaned closer. Itherael swept Auriel behind him with an arm, backing away with his blade between them and Hatred.

" _You are the Archangel of Fate, are you not?"_ He snickered. " _My, I hardly recognize you, Itherael. In fact, I thought you may have been a woman, just less attractive than your companion. But now… Look what you've become."_

Itherael tensed. Auriel quickly linked her cord around his arm, tugging it back and into her own. "Do not let him get to you," she whispered. "That is what he wants." At her words, he corrected his posture and steadied his blade.

Mephisto sneered, circling the two. " _My, you two have always been close, but I never suspected this."_ Itherael made sure Auriel was behind him at all times while the demon circled them. " _What would your fellow angels think of this, hmm? I do wonder…"_

"There is nothing to think about," Itherael stated stiffly. However, Auriel could still feel him tense even with her cord around his arm. The situation currently didn't feel good. She hugged his arm, but averted her gaze elsewhere. Mephisto had addressed a concern she's had for the longest of times.

" _Ah, yes, so you acknowledge it. What will you do? What will they_ say?"

Auriel squirmed uncomfortably. Itherael noticed this and tightened his grip upon his blade. "I have had enough." With that, he teleported forward and slashed across his chest.

...Only for it to do nothing.

Mephisto cackled. What they saw before them was only an image of the Greater Evil. In reality, he was elsewhere. Itherael and Auriel balked in surprise. " _Ah, so you never suspected. Even if I lied within my soulstone, I still hold unimaginable power."_ With that said, he began to fade away, his eyes glistening within the dark. " _What will you do? You mustn't keep them waiting~"_ He faded away from view, his grin cracking wide. He hated them so much, he couldn't wait for their relationship crack and crumble, along with the Angiris Council they served.

Itherael reached down and grasped Auriel's hand. "We are safe. We should go now and return to the others."

For a moment, Auriel didn't budge, staring at where Mephisto once was. He had allowed a council member to reunite with her, and while they waited, they conversed. It was all because he wasn't even here in the first place. There was no reason he couldn't mess around even if the five Archangels were all present. That was why he had spoken with her. He wished to give her temptation, and register doubt within her mind.

And it worked.

Sadly, she turned, but did not avert her gaze from the spot where the demon once was. Her melancholy voice echoed within the caverns, as if they sought to amplify her sadness. "...Coming, Itherael…"

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I was a little nervous writing for a Greater Evil like the Lord of Hatred, Mephisto, but I'm feeling pretty good! I had to do a little bit of research right before writing though. Watched his Diablo 2 cinematic, then some excerpts from The Veiled Prophet, and of course some wiki pages to get my brain up to speed. I have to admit, I really like the artwork of him from the Book of Cain. I noticed in his Diablo 3 thumbnail they gave him kinda glowing teal eyes, but I decided to go with his description in The Veiled Prophet more while also going with the Book of Cain illustration, which is why he has crimson eyes. (I believe they're red anyways... Too lazy to bring the excerpt back up.)

For all of those who don't know, there was a scene within the Diablo novel The Veiled Prophet that inspired this short story in the first place. I will try to summarize it as quickly as I can: After the Nephalem's powers first awakened, the angels voted upon whether to spare Sanctuary or destroy it because of the Nephalem's sheer potential. However, Tyrael vied for them, and thus the Angiris Council made a pact with Mephisto to abstain from interfering with Sanctuary's growth to see what they would become. In return, Mephisto asked for custody of the captured Inarius.

As to why this writing focuses solely upon Auriel and Mephisto, Mephisto made a suggestive comment upon how their two races had birthed the Nephalem, and his eyes briefly materialized within a veil of shadows just to wink at Auriel. Auriel ignored his gesture of course. So, if any of you have wondered why people sometimes bring up Auriel and Mephisto together, that is the origin behind it, at least to my understanding (others see them as opposites, so Love vs Hatred, as Auriel is the most benevolent angel amongst the Council.)

This is sort of a lighthearted take on Mephisto, but not too much so either. He seemed really playful within the Veiled Prophet, so I decided to go with that interpretation. Other quotes of his make him seem somewhat diplomatic, if only to win skirmishes in place of actual combat. However, other aspects of him are due to my speculation. If my depiction of him seems inaccurate or just doesn't fit your image, my apologies! I tried, I swear!

 **Mephisto:** I hate this short story. I am awaiting all of the flames from your "reviewers."

Awww, don't be like that, Mephisto! Here's to hoping they enjoy it!

Anyways, if you've gotten this far, thank you for reading~


	3. April Fools Chapter 2018

This is the April Fools Chapter that was replaced by Chapter 32: The Sanctuary I Unfortunately Knew in Angiris! If you didn't get to read it while it was there, then it will be here for you all to enjoy! Thank you for reading~

* * *

 **Chapter 32 - My Despairs and Hopes**

Today I had a meeting with Archangel Tyrael. It was a welcome surprise, given my sadness, so I relished in the familiar company. We talked amongst ourselves, chatted about Sanctuary. I had many questions to ask of him and he had many answers to give, although not all of them could satisfy my curiosity. He didn't know ALL there is to know of Nephalem and their world of Sanctuary, after all. (Like for example, why do they not have wings? If the Nephalem came from a mixture of demon and angel, then why are they mostly composed of blood and bone, of which are seemingly completely demonic components?)

Despite his limitations, he did help my understanding a lot by telling me much about their culture, at least as far as he could understand it. It was all very interesting. I wish I could learn more.

But, that is an issue for another time. I saw him off, and… could not help but feel sad. Here I was, alone after having a good chat with a superior and colleague. The happiness had swiftly drained from me and left me with a sadness I could hardly bear.

Just thinking about that argument I had with Imperius left a sore throb in my chest. Would he ever come to forgive me? I could hardly forgive myself. Things were going so well and I just… blew it! How could I do such a thing?!

My head thudded against the pillow. I wish I could have chased after him. My soul hurt to much to see him leave in such a huff. In my mind, I can still see his irritated wing ruffle. His angry, abrupt and heavy footsteps leaving the tent, the disciplined focused gaze ahead that only helped him more in not having to look at me. His anger, his shame… I take responsibility for it all.

Was I overreacting? Maybe. Most likely. Yes. Yes, I am overreacting. But with my feelings for him having grown so deeply, I can't help but crack from the pressure. I want him to like me.

…

...I want him to love me.

No! Get a hold of yourself, Lenedial. You'll never get a hold of his favor again with an obsessive attitude like that. Deep breaths, deep breaths… Calm down. I let my shaky breath slow to its normal pace. It was hard, and it took a lot of effort, but I was able to succeed for a short while. Perhaps that will allow me to think.

Imperius likely returned to his duties, whatever they may be. I can't get up and walk around either. As far as sending him a letter, well, would he even read that? It was difficult to imagine him accepting it, much less having the tolerance to read the first sentence. As far as sending a verbal message… He is a stubborn man, and I'm a stubborn girl. Any verbal message would therefore only be an insincere impersonation of myself; I would be far too embarrassed to have the messenger relay my feelings for him. That wouldn't be right.

I sighed. If only this were simpler… But, life wasn't simple. It never was, and it never will for an angel girl with social problems.

The best conclusion I can arrive at is to try. To try something, anything. If I truly care about someone, then I need to try and get them back. Allowing us to be split apart would only achieve just that. I'll have the guard reach out to him.

"Excuse me? Guard? May I have a message delivered?" My shaky and nervous voice nearly echoed within the empty tent. It only emphasized my loneliness, filling me with sorrow. This needed to be done…

The guard peeked inside of the tent and acknowledged me. "What is your message and recipient, Milady?"

I would never be used to being called that, but I digress. "Can you find Archangel Imperius if he is not busy and tell him Lenedial wishes to speak to him?"

The guard nodded. He left, the tent flaps bending shut once more and swallowing me into what dim lighting was left. I was alone with my concerns and started second-guessing myself. Was he going to receive my message? Was it the best way to go about it? What if he doesn't see it? What if he leaves me here forever? I'm so scared… I'm so, so scared…

I waited, and waited. This felt like eons. Any time now, he will emerge through those tent flaps, proudly declaring himself and his presence, his fiery wings flaring and illuminating the inside like the sun. Or, so I hoped… Any time now… Any time now, please… Please, please, please, please…

I waited for hours. I couldn't view the moon cycle in here, but it was apparent. He… He never came. I curled up tightly and began to sob. I made a terrible mistake. Forgive me! Forgive me!

The tent flaps suddenly rustled. It wasn't the proud hand I expected, though. It was slow, tentative. The armored forearm parted the flaps and the person on the other side peeked inside. I saw a glint of gold. It couldn't be, could it…? Imperius was more of the type to declare himself proudly, not try and sneak into his own tent. Did this affect him so much? I'm so sorry…

Finally, the person revealed themself in their full glory. It was, indeed, the Archangel of Valor himself, Imperius. His posture was hunched, and his wings were low ever so slightly. His hand gripped his spear tightly; I did not know if it was a gesture for his own comfort or if it was menacing and ominous. Perhaps it was even bits of both. I had no way of knowing.

I came to a sitting position, quickly trying to make myself presentable. He was silent through all this, and it made me increasingly more anxious. What would he say? Was he still mad? Was he… sad? Confused like I was?

He straightened his back, rolling his shoulders. For the first time, he spoke, his deep voice rumbling lowly within the confines of our tent. "State your concerns, Angel. But after, I have an ultimatum to impress on you."

He then crossed over and sank into the chair next to my bed. However, the chair was far enough away where I couldn't reach him if I stretched my arm. He was so close yet so far away.

I gulped. "I-I just wish to apologize. I said something rude to you, a-and I… I regretted it."

He raised his head, and the depths of his helm's eye sockets stared back into me. I shuddered when he spoke again. His words were unexpectedly chilling, and they froze me in place. " _Is that all you have to say? Make sure you say everything you need to say."_

My hands began trembling. W-What did he mean?! He was scaring me! I was already terrified of his reaction as is! I tried to swallow my fear and croaked out a response. "I...I don't want you to split apart from me! I feel lonely when you aren't here, it feels cold, empty, I just want to talk to you more and understand you and I just… I just–"

"Pathetic."

W...What? I stared at him in numb shock. Did he… Did he just–

"You heard me, Angel. You're pathetic!" He came to a stand and held the blade of his spear under my neck. "This is why you should have just been put down when the arch created you. You're a pathetic mess who can't even properly convey your feelings to the one right in front of you! How pathetic are you?!"

I let out a strangled gasp as the spear came dangerously close to my neck. Tears began to drown me and swallow me whole. The sea of tears came down my cheeks. I could hardly comprehend what was going on. "I… so s-so...rry…" I cried out his name in my moment of weakness. "Im...perius…!"

I was right to be concerned. He would never come to love an ugly creature like me. My wings were ugly, my confidence was ugly, everything about me was ugly. I should just… I should just–

" _Foolish angel, what are you crying about?"_

My eyes widened within the depths of my hood. There stood a second Imperius, and he was locking blades with the original one, trying to dislodge the spear from my neck.

The Discouraging Imperius shouted, "What are you doing?! We must execute her! She can't be honest with us, much less herself!"

"BLASPHEMY!" the second Imperius roared. He mustered his almighty strength and struck the spear, causing it to fly out of his enemy's' hands. "I don't CARE what lies she tells me or herself! I JUST WANT HER HERE WITH ME!"

What? I stared on in shock at them facing off. Imperius, were you saying that you–

The Bad Imperius grabbed the other's spear. "You give her too much credit! You don't care about her at all! She's just some no-name angel who has a vile wing color! You said so yourself!"

"DON'T CLAIM TO KNOW HOW I FEEL, VILE FAKE!" he bellowed. The spear jutted forward, and the shaft clanged against the Bad Imperius's armor. "It was the mere ramblings of a half dead fool who didn't know what beauty was!"

The bad one made a snickering noise and sidestepped my Imperius's momentum. "Look at you… You've already fallen prey to this demonic girl here. She's fed you with temptation, and you ate up all her lies. You slack in your duties even now, just because you want to see her! You're obsessed, or so you think! You'll realize that you're just drunk off of her toxicity!"

I saddened a little. He was right. I was distracting him too much. If I were to confess my feelings, how would that affect his job? He was one of our best warriors. The High Heavens couldn't afford me trying to bring him down. However, his next words made me wish to give in to temptation.

Imperius snorted. "You speak of toxicity, but poison is the very thing you utter! Now begone, Impersonator!" He made another thrust straight at the intruder's chest. The other Imperius disappeared into a cloud of vapor, settling into dust.

The true Imperius stood there, panting. His body turned to look at me. We shared a silent gaze, him and I. I opened and closed my mouth several times, but nothing could come out. I was just left there gaping.

Finally, I managed to break the silence. "You… You got my… message…?"

"Hmph." He came closer, dragging the chair forward to sit next to the bed. He was closer now… I could actually touch him. Then, he suddenly scooped my upper body into his arms. I couldn't help but let out a small cry as he did so. "Foolish angel… Why didn't you tell me sooner…"

I shuddered while he pulled me into his oddly warm arms despite the armor. I hesitantly looked up at him, surprised by his actions and wondering what his intentions were. Was he going to…?

One of his arms slid under my lower back, propping me up and hefting me towards him. His other hand came up and his thumb swiped the lingering tears away. His head leaned closer to mine, and we became so close that I could feel his breath. As he approached, he murmured, "Why would you believe him? I do not hate you… You are mine…"

I closed my eyes, relishing in the closeness. His warmth, his presence, his everything… I was going to hand myself over to it all. Everything became darker and darker until it all mixed into a foggy mess. The feelings faded. The insecurities ceased. I paused in all of my thinking. But, something felt off. It was as if there was something strange in all this. It was as if none of this was… None of this was… real. A fantasy.

My eyelids fluttered, and my eyes opened and gazed up at the canopy. I then realized what happened. I had awoken from a dream. A very stressful dream, a very scary dream, a very… pleasant, dream. I let out a wistful sigh. What was going to happen after all that? I wished to know…

I curled up on my side. Well, after that dream, at least I did feel better. My eyes fluttered to a close again. I should rest up a bit more, and then send a message to Imperius so that we could talk things over. A small smile crossed my lips.

Everything will be alright.


	4. Love and Hate Scenario 2 Preview

Hello everyone! This is my announcement that Love and Hate will **NOT** be posted in this story anymore, but instead inside of its **own story document** that I am moving it to; however, I will post a preview for the chapter to make sure everyone knows it exists. So be sure to **click on my profile, scroll down, and find Love and Hatred through my written stories here on Fanfiction!**

I will respond to the previous reviews posted here before I start only posting it over there, though, so I will answer some questions and all had about this story and what you can expect to come.

It will be a bit of a smaller series, but it has always been an interesting concept, so I figured why not? I hope you all enjoy the revival of this concept. :)

* * *

 **Preview of Scenario 2: Dining Hall**

Auriel stared down at the table she ended up at. She never knew the day would come when she would be sitting _here_ , of all places, especially in this company.

How did this come to happen? She took a moment to think. Fallen ash. Sailing meteors. They lit up the sky, falling straight for the Angelic Hosts' forces. She was attempting to save some wounded soldiers when a meteor sailed right towards them.

And then Itherael leapt in the way.

That was all she knew. When she woke up, she found herself here, in this chair, staring across at the person… No, the _thing_ that she least wanted to see.

The being sitting across from her at the far side of the table was none other than Mephisto, the Lord of Hatred.

* * *

 **Review Response**

 **kenyizsu:** It would be _the best_ if it was a running gag, wasn't it? XD Maybe I won't let poor Itherael catch a break...

Is that why Auriel was so close to him? Maybe she played dress-up and drank tea with him when they were younger? Hmm.

Definitely some thoughts to think about~ Thank you for reading and reviewing! ;)

 **SnowWhiteAbyss:** Everything the Lord of Hatred says could or could not be misconstrued to be a lie. After all, he is a demon; however, sometimes there are certain truths sprinkled within said words, but I have the feeling he is intelligent enough to mask said truths and portray them as if they could be lies. and most angels are inclined to believe anything they say ARE lies. So whatever he said about being an illusion, or being a projection from a soulstone... Maybe he really is back and business, and he just wants to instill the fear in their minds. When will the Greater Evils return? Are they coming? Are they here now? And when will we next have to deal with them? I have the feeling none of them will make it easy.

But, maybe your questions will be answered in the future installments, who knows? Thank you for reading and reviewing. ;)

 **Reaper1024:** You're fine, although this response is quite late, isn't it? ^^; With the way these side stories were made, I couldn't add to it very often, thus I couldn't respond often. Very inefficient of me.

But, well, anyways, luckily we'll all get to see more of our favorite Archdemon Mephisto, so he'll have many schemes and mindgames to unfold upon us, won't he? ;) It will be a fun journey, especially to write for! I'm looking forward to it! Thank you for reading and reviewing! ;)

 **Bluemist562:** I'm glad you enjoyed the concept! Hahaha, yeah, Auriel, you have something to tell us? *Wiggles eyebrows back*

We'll get to see some more in-depth thoughts as far as what their relationship is, so I hope you'll still be around to witness what will enfold! Thank you for reading and reviewing~

 **Guest 1:** You know, that is an interesting question. Duriel and Andariel do have angelic-sounding names since they follow the formula. In fact, sometimes I accidentally type "Andariel" instead of "Auriel" because of how similar they are to me while typing for some reason! But anyways, it is interesting, especially since we don't know much about them. I would love to write about my own theories about them and their origins and elaborate on some hints provided to us from the Book of Cain.

I do know that angels have latin-inspired naming conventions. However, the results I get for looking up Duriel is in Hebrew, and isn't an ominous name, making me wonder what his origins are as far as concept. I will have to do some more research. However, it is heavily stated that within Diablo lore, all of the Greater and Lesser Evils were each the seven heads of Tathamet, its other titles being "The Dragon," "The Prime Evil," and "The Beast." Tathamet is the sum of all evil and the origin of all demons. There was a time where Tathamet was even the only being in the universe alongside Anu, and when it died it split into the Greater and Lesser Evils (aka the Lords) as well as the entire Burning Hells. So Duriel and Andariel being fallen angels is both technically right and technically wrong; Tathamet was made by Anu, who is Tathamet's angelic counterpart (whose spine is now the Crystal Arch from which angels are periodically born, and whose eye is known as the infamous Worldstone.)

Anu used to have both good and evil within himself, but he cast the evil out of his body and created Tathamet. So, ultimately, he was the creator of Duriel and Andariel, born from his more evil traits. I suppose this doesn't necessarily make them fallen angels per-say, but it does make an interesting discussion.

Anyways, I hope this answered your questions! Sorry for the lengthy history lesson. ^^; Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **Guest 2:** It seems like your wish is being granted, dear reader! :D There will be many good moments to come, so stay tuned~

I think I like the ring of "Mephriel" personally. :P

Hehe, thank you for reading and reviewing! :)

 **Its-cas-fuckerxxx:** I'm glad you enjoyed all you've read, and now you'll have even more to read! Hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading and reviewing! :)


End file.
